


"I made us plans for Valentine's Day."

by LadyDrace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does not like Valentine's Day. Steve does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I made us plans for Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



> My sweet [Mithrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel) requested some cynical Tony and romantic Steve to make her feel better after an awful day. I hope this helps a little bit. Sorry it’s not longer. <3

“You’re joking,” Tony says flatly, not even bothering to lift his goggles and look Steve in the eye.

“I’m not.”

Tony rolls his eyes so hard behind the goggles that Steve can see it in his whole body. “Steve, we’re superheroes. We don’t have time for this crap. Besides, it’s a made-up holiday, the purpose of which is nothing more than to squeeze money out of the sick human need for love and affection. It’s all smoke and mirrors, Cap. An illusion that we’re good people, and all we want is to do something nice for our fellow man, when all we really want is to trick someone into loving us, because we’re too pathetic to love ourselves.”

Steve blinks and crosses his arms over his chest. “You honestly believe that, don’t you?”

“It’s the truth,” Tony insists and goes back to his welding.

It’s quiet between them for a long moment. Steve watches the barely suppressed anger visible in Tony’s shoulders as he works, and then steels himself to do what he came down to the workshop for, even though it obviously has the potential to go very badly.

“If you don’t feel like going out I can cancel the reservations.”

Tony just grunts.

“I already got you flowers, though. Probably can’t send those back.”

“Excuse me?” Tony turns to glare at him through the goggles, and Steve gestures at Dummy, who placidly rolls over to Tony to deliver what looks like half a flower shop. Mostly roses. And a card. Tony sighs a sigh of the eternally frustrated, and finally takes of his goggles, the clean circles around his eyes standing out from the grime-crusted face around them in a way that always makes Steve think of words like  _adorable_  and  _precious_.

“You’re just throwing money at a hollow mindfuck of a holiday,” he grumbles, and Steve shrugs.

“I contributed to keep a respectable, independent American flower shop in business.”

“A shop that preys on human emotions to make profit!”

“A shop following cultural developments to keep up with competitors and support the world economy.”

“It’s stupid!”

“It’s romantic!”

“It’s a  _lie_!”

Steve frowns at him. “Is it a lie when I tell you how much I care about you?”

“No, if it had been any other day I would have been all over it. But today? Today it means precisely crap, since you’re only doing it because everyone else is doing it!”

“Being inspired by other people’s joy doesn’t lessen the value of my affection, Tony.”

“No, but it lessens my fucking perception of it, Steve!” Tony is shouting now, and Steve can actually see his pulse throbbing in his neck. So he does the only thing he can think of and swoops in for a kiss, putting his best moves to work, the ones that always make Tony weak in the knees. It takes several minutes for Tony’s shoulders to unclench, but he finally does relax in Steve’s arms, kissing him back soft and welcoming. Steve loves Tony best like this, when he lets himself open up and accept that sometimes someone else can be allowed to take care of him.

“Take the flowers, Tony. Read the card.”

Tony nods against Steve’s chest, leaving sooty smudges on his white t-shirt. “There’d better be alcohol involved,” he says darkly, but Steve smiles. Because he knows that Tony will go along with Steve’s romantic plans now, possibly even enjoy them, even if he has to pretend he’s only doing it for Steve.

This is exactly why Steve loves Valentine’s Day. Because Tony might not be romantic, but he is more selfless sometimes than he’ll ever believe of himself, and Steve knows this is the perfect opportunity for him to show it. Because he loves Steve.

And Steve bought alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

End. 


End file.
